1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a DC-DC converter, and more particularly, to a method of reducing biased magnetization of a transformer used in the DC-DC converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
To prevent biased magnetization of transformers in DC-DC converters, typical DC-DC converters extract a biased magnetization component from current flowing through a transformer, and controls ON/OFF of a switching element, which controls the current flowing through the transformer, such that the biased magnetization component can be cancelled out (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-168278).
However, in the method disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-168278, there is a problem in that it is necessary to add a number of components, such as a current sensor, a low-pass filter, an adder, a subtractor, and a comparator, to the DC-DC converter in order to control current flowing through the transformer so as to cancel out a biased magnetization component.